Kylie and Major in: Mason's Revenge
by Mryouthman13
Summary: The crew is back from there last adventure, but there missing one of there members... Mason! Or not? Sequel to The story of Kylie Kingdom Hearts soo if you read that and loved that you be ecstatic about this! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My new home

"I don't want it!" I screamed at my 'mom'.

"Well, if you don't eat your veggies you will spend the rest of the night in your room!" She replied back.

"I eat them and their delicious!" Major said.

"Shut up, butt face!"

"Now that is enough! I know you're new to this home and that a lot of things have been happening to you, but that is no reason to take it out on Major. Now, you can act like a mature adult or you can leave this home? Do you understand?"

"No! And I never will! You people treat me like I'm five, and if you're going to keep on doing it that way, I have no problem with you idiots shipping me somewhere else! Now, do you understand that?"

She walked away sobbing. I don't even care whether she loves me or not because I will never love or respect her the way I respected my parents. By then I started to cry.

"Gosh, I've never seen my mom cry like that before. Are you ok?" Major had realized I was crying and stopped talking.

I walked up to my 'bedroom' and cried some more. After about 30 minutes I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Major's dad, Walter, walked in.

"Kylie, I know you are really sad right now, but you can't act like that. I know this is a dramatic change for you but you got to get used to it. Ok?"

"Ok, Walter. Tell Shelia (Major's mom) that I'm sorry for the outburst. It's just that I really miss my parents and Mason so I'm depressed about it."

"I totally understand and I'm happy that you talked to me about this instead of keeping bottled up or screaming. Here, I got this letter from King Mickey and I think it's for you and Major."

"Ok, thanks."

Major walked in hearing his name.

"You need something." He blurted obnoxiously.

"Well, a letter from King Mickey came for you and Kylie. I'll leave you to reading it."

Walter walked out and I started to unfold the message. It read:

"_Dear Kylie and Major, _

_I need a favor from you two. Mason's remains (that we kept in our kingdom cemetery) went missing last week. I need you two to investigate the situation. Come to the kingdom on Thursday, but until then get rest because it looks like a new journey is about to begin for you two."_

"But isn't the kingdom on a different world?" Major asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Because, my parents would never go on a big journey like that on our own!"

"Well, then they can come with. SIKE! Come on I'll figure something out…."


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

Chapter 2

Preparation 

"So whats you plan?" Major asked me. "Well, I think that we should bring your dad along if we have to bring someone along." "Thats your genius plan?" "Well yeah."

If anyone came along I would want Major's dad because he's cool and he understands me better than anyone in the house.

"Walter?" "Yes, Kylie." "Well, Sheila told me and Major that we would have to bring someone along with us and I thought you would be better than her in this situation." "Of coarse I will. If you kids are brave enough to do this task, I am too." He smiled at me. "Thanks dad." "What did you just call me?" "Oh, sorry I meant Walter."

So once that conversation got awkward I told him that I was gonna head down to the Shoppe Center with Major and he said that would be fine.

Major and I walked around awhile until we found a wielding shop and we walked. "What are you two children doing running around in shops without a parent?" "For your information, I am thirteen. Not a child, a teen. And Major is, well, he is a child. But , we're in this shop by ourselves because we need some keyblades." "Well, what if I said no?" "I would have to call the man who sent us here." "And who might that be?" "King Mickey." "What? I doubt you adolescent fools know him." "Here. This is the note he gave us. Its our mission that we are supposed to be going on, but we cant do it without new equipment." I handed the human-pig looking man the letter.

"How do you know him? And why is he giving you a letter?" "Well, it started with my father being one of the first keyblade master. You probably heard of him. His name is Sora." I said in a snooty tone. "You father is Sora? How? He never had kids? You know what you kids take all the wands and keyblades you want!" "Thanks!" Major yelled.

When we walked into the house we noticed that Major's parents weren't there and there was a note that said: _"If you want you ever want to see your parents ever again, meet me in Mysteria (A world). If you don't show, they die._

Major was clenching his shirt and his eyes were watering. "Maj, you'll be ok . We will find them and kill whoever is threatening us." "Kylie, what if he or she kills them?"

"We wont give them a chance. Come on we gotta get to Mysteria." "Ok." Major said behind the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysteria

"Major, you need to get all your equipment you want and meet me outside of the house in ten minutes. Ok?"

"O...k."

He slumped upstairs to his room and all I heard was sniffling. I walked up to his room.

"Maj, I now your sad, but you gotta snap out of it so we can kill this jerk that took your parents."

"Ok."

He seemed to feel better, so I walked over to my room. I grabbed my 5 new keyblades (Lovely Key, Starlight, Shieldlink, Firecross, and Frostbite) and my wand (Which didn't have a name). I walked downstairs and saw Major with his 2 keyblades and shield.

"You ready?" I asked him calmly.

"Yea, lets get going."

I pulled out my Starlight keyblade and pointed it towards the house door. A beam of light shot out and took the place of the door.

"Lets go."

We both walked into the shimmery light. A blur of light shot through my eyes and then I saw a castle in front of my face.

"This is the place?" Major asked.

"Well it says MYSTERIA right there on the sign, so I'm guessing it is."

"Oh... well I just thought it would be more creepy or 'fighty'."

"Well, don't assume anything yet. This place could be filled with heartless.

"HELP!" a mysterious voice called out.

Me and Major ran towards the voice and we found Princess Namine.

"Princess! What happened?" Major asked.

"Well, I was happily working on my orchid in my garden and then their was a flash of light and the next thing I knew I was tied up to this tree, which is beautiful! She explained in a fast tone.

"Do you remember anything-,"

"Like who's face?" Major butt into my sentence. I whacked him on the back of the head.

"Well, no. I'm sorry."

"Its ok."

We started to help her out of the ropes when, what seemed to be a thousand heartless, started to run at us. I pulled out my Frostbite keyblade and Major took out his shield. He started to ram into them with the shield and I sliced a bunch.

"There not going away!" Namine screamed.

Then, after a few minutes of fighting a mysterious figure appeared.

It was...

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Mysteria II

….Walter?

"Dad? Daddy!" Major screamed while rushing up to Walter.

Walter pulled out a keyblade and slashed Major in the chest!

"Major! Why did you do that, Walter, he's your son?"

"Because, he's not my son! And I'm not Walter!"

A shadow appeared next to 'Walter' and started to morph.

"Hello, Kylie!"

"Xhemnas? But how are you alive, King Mickey killed you!"

"Well, child, your father, Sora, had decided to join us in stealing powerful hearts. So, he faked his death so he could join us. Instead of actually dieing, he flashed to my lair so I could help him learn our ways. And I'm here to take you and your little friend's hearts so my quest on finding the most powerful hearts in the world will be complete!"

"Wait, who is disguised as Walter?"

"That's my nobody, Mason!"

"What? How did he become your nobody?"

"Well, he's always been my nobody. Whether he knew or not!"

"But he was my friend." Major said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Not anymore. I brought him back to life so he would work with me. Now, he has no friends!"

"I can't do this anymore, Kylie. You need to go on with out me." Major said out of the blue.

"What? I thought you wanted to save your parents. And even though I hate your mother, we need find her and Walter. You can't just give up! It's not like this is a videogame! Real people are about to lose their lives and all care about is yourself!"

Major took his keyblade and opened a portal and walked into it.

"No! Please Major; your parents need your help. I need you." I said through my tears.

He still walked off (Even though I said the nicest thing I ever had to him).

The portal shut and I was alone with Xhemnas, possessed Mason and Princess Namine.

"Just kill me. I have no reason to live." I said.

"I won't kill you yet. I need to take you to my lair to make sure you have a powerful enough heart."

Then I saw Mason wink at me.

"Sir, I think it would be better…. I think it would be better if we took Princess Namine instead."

Mason had whispered to us "Go along with what I'm saying. Namine had realized that we were supposed to argue.

"No, take her!" Namine shot back at Mason.

Then I pretended to slash Namine which distracted Xhemnas while Mason was getting out a poison-death needle.

"Hey Xhemnas," Mason screamed into Xhemnas's ear.

"Surprise!"

Mason injected the needle into the back of Xhemnas' neck. Xhemnas fell to the ground and was officially dead.

"Now, where are Major's parents?" I asked Mason.

"Well, there in Xhemnas's lair but it's not very easy to get to them. Your dad is guarding them under lock and key so it's impossible to get to them. Well, it seemed that way but, I think I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So I am thinking that we need to kill your father. I know it will be painful for you but, we need to save the people that are the good guys." Mason said.

"What? No, I wouldn't do that! My father isn't the bad guy! He doesn't want to be, anyway! Xhemnas is putting him in a tran- Wait! Since Xhemnas died, the hypnotics should be broken, right?"

"I don't know... and even so, Xhemnas isn't completely dead yet."

"What? But, I saw you put a dagger straight through his chest! How did it not kill him?"

"Well, you see Kylie, life isn't the same when your as powerful as he is. He will not die unless his nobody is dead."

"But that is you. I would never kill a good person to kill a bad one."

"Well maybe I'm not the person you think I am."

Mason started to fade away.

"What do you mean?"

He was gone before I could even finish what I was saying.

"_What did he mean,' not the person you think I am'. I've known him so long, since I was a kid. He isn't bad. I just watched him put a dagger in the back of the biggest threat in this universe. Their must be something that upset him or maybe killing Xhemnas was all a fluke."_

" What are you going to do Kylie?" Princess Namine said after the few minutes of silence.

"Well, I cant just sit around. I need to go find Major and then head to The Cave (Xhemnas's World) to figure out what Mason is hiding."

"Can I come along?" Namine asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Its too dangerous for a delicate person like you. Your the only one keeping the worlds alive right now with the heart of gold. Go back to your home world. Keep all the worlds alive and if you need anything shine this up into the night sky."

I handed her a Shinery. It would protect her if she was in danger.

"Thank you."

And she vanished back to her world.

Now, I was 100% alone. I took my Starlight keyblade and I vanished into the portal chamber.

"_Where would a sad, 9 year-old like Major be hiding?"_

I thought about it and then I noticed a place that I was almost sure of. Bikini Bottom.


	6. Bikini Bottom

Bikini Bottom

I landed right next to the Krusty Krab when I flew in. I walked in and saw the big- nosed Squidward.

"How may I not help you? Wait a second your not a fish!" Squidward stated impolitely.

"Yeah, uh... have you seen another 'non-fish' come by here?"

"No, but I would ask 'spongewierd' back their. He takes care of all the weirdness in this city."

"Ok... thanks?"

Squidward walked back to the kitchen and the next thing I heard was Spongebob screaming "Oh boy! A visitor!"

"Hello. My name is Spongebob Squarepants!" He said with his usual goofy smile.

"Of course! I watched you on TV when I was a little girl."

"Really? I didn't know I was on TV! Wait, did I look ok?"

I didn't even respond. Instead, I gave him a huge hug. He spongy yellow cheeks started to turn bright pink. I giggled.

"So what are you doing here all the way from...uh...wherever your from?"

"Well, I am looking for my good friend. Have you seen another human around?"

"Yes I have! But he just left. I'm sorry, friend."

"Really are you sure he left?"

"Is that him?"

Spongebob pointed out the window at the bus that Major was getting into! The sad part was that the bus said "Trip to No-where" on the panel.

"Major where do you think your going?" I screeched out the door of the smelly restaurant.

"I'm going to nowhere because that's what I am. A nobody." He depressingly stated.

"Major, you are not a nobody! You are a really brave kid! But I need you to help me save your parents. Please Major." I started to tear up.

Major continued to walk towards the bus.

"Hey friend, you don't want your buddy going to Nowhere. I've heard its a terrible place where people go to rot out until they die!" Spongebob said.

"Maj, please don't! Your not going to solve your nobody problem if your going no where! If you wanted to be a somebody so bad then you would come save the universe with me."

Then he stopped moving.

"Kylie, thanks for everything your trying to do for me but, lets' face it. I'm just a kid. You said so yourself."

"When?"

"When you were screaming at me in Mysteria!"

"Oh... Major I was just spilling my feelings out."

"But sometimes it hurts others feelings!"

I stopped and crouched to the ground. I was of course, balling. After a minute Major came and patted me on the back.

"Ok."

"What?" I asked him.

"I will go with you but you gotta stop treating me like I'm a kid."

"I promise."

I stood up and hugged him for what seemed like an hour.

"Ok Kylie... you can let go now." He said in a embarrassed tone.

"Right, sorry." I said, sniffling.

"Bye Spongebob!" Major said.

I picked Spongebob up and squeezed him for a while.

"Make sure visit!" He said with a tear in his eye.

Then we were off. Next stop The Cave


	7. The Cave Part 1

The Cave

Me and Maj finally had a sibling connection, even though we're not really related. I felt good about saving him from rotting in Bikini Bottom!

"Kylie, I'm scared." Major said once we were in the cave.

"Well, there's no turning back now. Lets' go find your parents."

Me and Maj walked around as the cave got darker and darker. I was starting to think that Major had peed himself because the ground was wet.

"Uh Major... Did you, you know, go number 1 on the ground?"

"No... why do you ask?"

"Because the ground is getting wet and I can't see a thing."

"No, I didn't pee, but I can figure out why the ground is wet. My shield has a flashlight equipped on it. Light on!"

A huge glare came from the light and we could see everything clearly! The ground was just dirt and had some puddles every few steps.

"Why is their so many puddles?" Major asked.

"Well, probably because it was raining and water dripped through. Dude, think a little!"

"Sorry. Hey! What did I tell you about making me look like a kid!"

"What, I didn't say anything about you being a kid. Challenging how smart you are I made fun of but not you being a kid."

"Whatever. Lets find my parents and get out of here."

Me and Major walked a little longer until we saw a giant wall guarding something.

"I bet your parents are behind that wall." I said to Major.

We walked a little closer and saw a figure. Then we had realized it was my dad, Sora!

"Dad?"

"What do you kids want. I'm done working with Mickey he betrayed me!"

"What? How?"

"He made me... kill your friend." He said quietly.

"No he didn't! That was the man your working with today!"

"No. See, Kylie, King Mickey told me to kill him because he was a threat to him and you."

"How was he a threat?" I screamed at my dad in disbelief.

"He was working for Xhemnas at the time."

"Well, so are you, and we aren't here to kill you! I know what your trying to do and it's not gonna work."

"What do you suppose I am doing, child."

"Your trying to get us to turn against Mickey but its not gonna work.

Then he gave out a laugh and then he smirked.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Xhemnas told me to give you a prize once you discovered the truth about the lie! It was all just a distraction. Go behind the wall there is some one waiting for you!"

"Leave my parents alone!" Major yelled.

Major took out his key blade and to fight with my dad. I don't even want him as my father so I said to Major, "Kill him."

"My pleasure!"

When Major goes into attack mode he doesn't quit until the deed is done.

He slashed, and cut Sora and then Sora slammed Maj to the ground.

"Major!"

Then surprisingly Major said to Sora, "Not today." And shoved a point on his shield into Sora's chest.

"Your a good kid... too good." And with that Sora was dead. His body had vanished through the dark cave.


	8. The Cave: Part 2

The Cave Part 2

"Major, are you ok?" I asked him.

"I think so. It's just my arm."

I took a closer look at his arm and it was really swollen.

"Do you need some time to rest?" I asked.

"No, but the real question here is do you need some time to relax. You just watched your dad die right in front of your eyes. And I bet it was even worse because I was the one that killed him." Major started to tear up.

"Do you really think I cared about that man? After he attempted to kill Mason and then you, and killed my mom. I would never forgive him. You and Mason are way more important than some double-teaming jerk that always thought he was doing the right thing but it ended up hitting him in the face." By then I felt warm tear trickle down my face.

I ran over to Major and hugged him. This time I don't think he minded it that much.

"Whatever is behind that wall, we will stop. And we will not rest until whoever is holding your parents in there, is dead."

"Thanks." Major said.

We started to walk toward the giant wall. I opened the door and looked at Major who smiled and I smiled back. I saw a giant glare of light and then I was at Destiny Islands?

"Major where are you?" I screamed out to the open air.

"Hello, Kylie."

"Who are you?" I asked the caped man.

"I am Riku. I am an old friend of your fathers. Well, I was, until he turned against us. But, my duty is to kill you."

"What is with everybody wanting to kill me!"

"Child, my reason is simple. You killed him, I kill you!"

Then He pulled out this black looking keyblade that was bigger than me!

"Fine you wanna dance lets dance!" I screamed at him.

I pulled Firecross, which Riku seemed to be amazed by.

"Riku, I don't wanna kill you. Even though I don't know you, I can't kill you. Something in my heart is telling me not to."

Just then, another flash of light sprang at me and I was back to where I was before I went into my hallucination.

"Are you ok, Kylie?" Major asked.

I was lying on the ground with a giant bruise on my head.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were just about to go figure out what's behind the cave door but you fainted and bonked your head right on the ground."

"Oh… Well, that proves that not every good person has great motor skills."

Major laughed for the first time in a while.

"What are you kids doing here?" The mysterious voice silenced me and Majors' laughing.


	9. Battle Cry

Battle Cry (Part One)

" You kids shouldn't be here!" King Mickey said as he rushed up to hug us.

"Where are my parents?" Major asked.

"Well, your mother is dead. I'm sorry." Mickey said and then their was a long, silent pause.

Even I started to tear up! I saw that Major had droplets of warm tears running down his face so I hugged him.

"What about Walter?" I finally asked.

"Well, he's behind that wall fighting against Xhemnas. Major, your dad is a very brave man, you know that right. Hes' been by your side throughout this whole journey making sure you were ok." Major sniffled.

"I'm gonna kill Xhemnas!" Major yelled into the door of the wall.

"Well, i thought you were probably going to want to fight him so I got some of my friends to help you, and some of them you've met," He said in excitement.

"Get your square, yellow butt out here Spongebob!"

And with that Spongebob appeared with just his underwear on. I guess he realized that he just had his underwear on and he blushed and gave one of his goofy laughs.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Major said, ex-tactic to see him.

"Hey friends, has anyone seen my pants?"

"No, but I will help you find them." I said.

"Ok, so now that you got to say hi to Spongebob, there are 2 more people I want you to meet."

And the pig looking man from the Shoppe Center ,back at Destiny Islands, appeared.

"Hey! I know these kids! They came into my shop one day askin' for some equipment. Gosh, you kiddos made it far!"

"Thanks, but I'm thirteen. With a teen at the end!" I winked at him so he would get that I was kidding.

"Ok, I was just informed that two more people are on their way." Mickey said.

"Wait a sec, where is Mason?"

"Well, he is also fighting in their with Walter. But anyways, here is two of my best soldiers!"

A duck and a dog like thing appeared.

"Hi! I'm Goofy!" He said with a 'goofy' laugh.

"And I'm Donald!" The both came to me and kissed my hand.

What was that for?"

"Well, we used to work with your father when he was a kid. And since your his daughter we thought it would be the appropriate thing." Donald informed me.

"Oh, so your the Goofy and Donald my dad always talked about."

"I'm guessin' so. Ha Ha!" Goofy gave another strange laugh.

"Wait, there is one more person that were missing."

"WHO?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how your gonna take this but its someone very dear that we thought we lost but maybe not."

Just then a figure appeared.

"Mom?"


	10. Battle Cry Part 2

Battle Cry (Part 2)

"Oh my god, mom! I missed you so much!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

We were both bawling, but I really did miss her.

"How? Why? What happened to you?" I asked very amazed.

"Well, once your father left to come get you kids, I got a letter from Mickey. He knew something was fishy with your father and we decided to pretend like he killed me to protect me and sort of you, too."

"Oh, so that's why he left us behind when we entered the cave the first time, it was planed."

Major seemed to be even more mad now.

"What is it with everyone betraying us!" Major yelled, randomly.

"Their will be no more betraying here. Everyone has signed a contract and if anyone here tries to go against the contract, by switching sides, will be sentenced to death! But, I don't think we will have much of a problem, especially with the yellow one." Spongebob smiled at that remark.

"Kylie, I didn't want to leave you but, I wanted to protect you and myself. But now I'm here and I will never leave you side again." She started to cry.

Just then, Xhemnas appeared.

"Bravo! All of you, especially you Kairi! I didn't think you could pull off such a wonderful plot. Too bad I knew about it. What do you think I am? An idiot! Well, you all have made me look stupid for too long. So now its' my turn!"

Then, Walter appeared.

"Dad!" Major yelled.

"Maj-." Just then Xhemnas stabbed a knife into his chest! Walter feel to the ground.

Major and I were both speechless. He finally screamed 'No!' really loudly

Major went into a huge dramatic crazy moment.

"Why? You are so cruel!" Major screamed at him.

"Child, get over yourself! You cat do anything to me so I could really care what you think!"

"Wanna bet I can't do anything to you!"

Then Major, me, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey pulled out our keyblades. To tell you the truth I thought Majors keyblade was the coolest. It's the one he's been saving for this moment. It has stripes and its' long, and thin.

Major made the first move by using his keyblade has a boomerang to knock Xhemnas down from flight. It worked. Xhemnas fell to the ground, although he seemed not affected. He gave a smirk.

"Give up! I'm too powerful for you!" Xhemnas said.

Then it was my turn. I rushed up to him and did this thing I didn't know I was even capable of. I ran up the wall to where I was upside-down and I slashed right down his chest. Everyone looked at me in awe.

"Don't ask." I said.

He fell to the ground, and disappeared.

"Ah!" Major screamed into the empty cave.

"Major its ok we'll get him!" I said.

"What are we gonna do, boss?" Spongebob asked Mickey.  
>"Well, I don't know. We really don't have a choice but to split up. Kylie, I want to you to take-," Just then a huge purple cloud appeared.<p>

"I'm done playing games!" Xhemnas said with a different voice, which was deep and evil sounding.

"Good cus' we are too." Just then Major grabbed his shield out and used that as a boomerang and threw it into the air except this time, the point hit Xhemnas right in his heart. He screamed a deathly scream and fell to the ground. The fog and clouds disappeared. Spongebob walked up to him and pulled out his only keyblade, the spongy keyblade.

"Bye, friend." Spongebob said and then shoved the keyblade into his chest. He was officially dead!

* * *

><p>(Present day)<p>

"Kylie, eat your veggies!"

"Ok."

Everything is back to normal. It's my 15th birthday. Of course, it's not all back to normal. Major and me were going to be scarred forever because we watched are parents die right in front of us(Except of my mom). Me and Major live with my mother, Kairi. We do fun stuff, like go hang out with Spongebob and King Mickey. Overall, my life has been a pretty big journey. Hopefully it's not over yet.

**The End**


End file.
